Talk:Red Death
how could one blast of fire overheat a huge dragon thats about 10 times bigger than the bonenapper Toothless's blast ignitied the gasses in the Red Death's mouth and blasted them back into the dragon's throat with tremendous force. Keep in mind that Toothless's blast knock over buildings and even the Red Death. Once the gasses are ignited the Red Death collides with the ground. This crushes his head on cantact, and all the gasses stored inside his head and throat are ignited by the already burning flames of his mouth. That instant release of all the Red Death's flamable gasses caused his body to litterally explode. Toothless's fire just started the problem, the Red Death crashing was the real reason for the massive explosion! You have Toothless's fire as the spark and the Red Death's own gasses were the fuel. That is why one single fire blast killed the largest and most deadly dragon in the HTTYD world. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Um... we say on the page that this thing is probably female, but I can offer just a good of an argument that it is male. Hiccup actually refers to the animal as a he. Astrid is just using a metaphor when she calls it a queen. It is like a giant bee hive, they're the workers and that's their queen. She is talking about the dragon's relationship with its servants, not necessarily its gender. Hiccup flat out calls him a he, and then Ruff and Tuff call it female as an insult (bride of Grendle!), so I would say that we don't know the gender for sure, but male seems more likely imo. Any thoughts? Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) At the time of the movie, vikings could not identify the gender of a dragon. Even after living with them for an undisclosed peroid of time (3-6 months?) , they were surprised when their dragons laid eggs0. Therefore, the gendered pronouns used in the movie cannot be considered accurate. 0 Gift of the Night Fury, transcript line 301 8A9C43BE9 (talk) 19:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) No. FISHLEGS could not identify the genders. Hiccup seems to have been spot on everytime (He calls Toothless a him, he identifies Torch's mother as female even when Tuffnut starts calling it male), so I would say the Vikings can tell. How? No clue. Still, I wouldn't go so far as to take Fishleg's ignorance as being universal. Fishleg's is a good example of knowledge without much application. He blurts out facts and stuff, but when it comes time to actually APPLY them (aka figuring out his own dragon's gender), he isn't all that impressive. I would say that Hiccup can tell what gender dragons are by simply looking at them, and I see no evidence against that whatsoever. Hiccup has been correct everytime. It just depends on the person I guess because the Outcast could not tell whether the Nadder in Heather Report part 2 was male or female. Obviously, it isn't easy to tell, but again, I think Hiccup can. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) If Hiccup were able to identify the gender of dragons, he probably would have told Fishlegs. Old Norse has a reasonably complex gendered word form system, so it is unlikely that Fishlegs would have never raised the topic by incorectly using the male form of a word somewhere. Perhaps the Hooligan dialect of norse uses the neuter form of dragon by default. 8A9C43BE9 (talk) 00:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Look the dialect of the norse doesn't play into this at all, of that we can be sure! I mean, nothing in HTTYD is spoken in a way that would even hint at the fact that they are speaking norse. Its a film, that is just how it is. Interesting that you think Hiccup would have told him. Guess that is a point, but when Hiccup goes and actually calls something a HIM or HER, I take it that he is correct. Hiccup could have easily just not paid attention to Meatlug and left Fishlegs to figure things out on his own. However, Hiccup does do his own discovering, and he often identifies or even corrects others when talking about dragon gender. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Is this a species? The new book, Guide to the dragons, talks about the Red death as a species, not an individual. Does anybody have any evidence that the red death is a seadragonus giganticus maximus? Because if there is no evidence, then we should proceed to treat the red death as a species.Neilandio (talk) 13:40, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it is a species. It was formerly called a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. But now that changed it to Red Death. User:Alexander.lee.90813 : That's what the new book says, but it wouldn't be the first time there is contradictory information in two different httyd media. This is why I want to see if there is any evidence to support the idea the Red Death is a seadragonus giganticus maximus or if all this time we were just speculating the red death to be a seadragonus giganticus maximus.Neilandio (talk) 13:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Dragon commanding According to the dragonpedia, the Red Death is able to command and control dragons, by giving a roar or even starring with its six eyes. Does that mean that all dragons could be controlled by the Red Death too? Here's a theory, the Red Death's ability just to roar to call dragons in only works for weaker dragons status such as Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle etc. Similar to the Bewilderbeast, controlling dragons is easy, even when some dragons species are asleep, just like Gothi's Terrible Terrors, and a Gronckle. But for Drago's Bewilderbeast to control Toothless, a Night Fury, with a higher dragon status, it was pretty difficult, even though it succeeded. So the ability to stare directly with its eyes are for a higher dragon status right? Lightning the Skrill (talk) 6:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) That Gronkle was not asleep.-NighttheNightfury,11.08.2014. Toothless seems pretty affected by its call in the first movie. May I offer a counter-theory? Instead of being able to exercise total control over dragons, as Drago's Bewilderbeast is, it is instead able to summon the dragons, and that includes Night Furies, to bring food, carry out some basic duties, etc. Evidently, however, the Bewilderbeast, being the alpha dragon, is able to exercise a much greater amount of control over dragons. Even in mostly informal times, like when Toothless and Hiccup enter the Dragon Sanctuary, Toothless isn't even able to look at the Bewilderbeast, something which he could do reluctantly but somewhat comfortably with the Red Death. I'll agree that the Bewilderbeast definitely has a higher level of control, but I think that, with any nest, no matter what dragons are involved, the Red Death can call the dragons, but do very little else. --LawOfTheSeas (talk) 09:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Size I've noticed the length of the Red Death is listed at 510 feet long, 155.4 meters. While it and the Bewilderbeast are both very large, I would like to know if this is the offical numbers or an estimate. These numbers seem a bit on the large side for the shown length of the Dragons. Given the 6'1" individual put next to it for scale, and quick comparision by comparison the dragon would be about 50 feet tall and about 160 feet in length, still large, but not near the length given in the artical infobox. --Croc117 (talk) 22:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Just to point out, the official size of the Red Death, as displayed on the Dragonpedia, here, states that the Red Death is, in actual fact, 99 feet tall. That would make the estimate of 510 feet more viable, but I agree, it still seems like a long shot. --LawOfTheSeas (talk) 08:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Here's the thing, once you compare the size of the RedDeath to the humans near it, especilly when they put a 6'1" human next to it for scale, is they kind of kick their own mesurment in the rear. This makes a discrepency in the chart, while they state the mesurment of the animal at 99 feet, it can't possibly be that large given their own scale and from what we see in the movie. So while it may be "offical" this doesn't make it nessecarilyl accurate, even offical information can be wrong, when it doesn't add up to the facts given. What's really counting against the offical size is the fact they give a human for scale, whch matchs the scale of the humans seen in the movie, which basically shows that their own mesurments can't be right. The actual height of the screature would proably only be half the height of what is stated. --Croc117 (talk) 03:03, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Blind Spot Referring to Fishlegs' surprised and frightened exclamation about the Red Death's blind spot (i.e: it doesn't have one.) I would say that even with that said, it does have a very well defined blind spot. The fact that it has three eyes on each side of its head does not mean that it will be able to see on top of its head, below its head, or just in front of its nose. With a snout like that, and the eyes being on the side of its head, like a Nadder's, it is bound to have a'' blind spot. Again, I think this is a moment where Fishlegs' word cannot be taken as gospel truth. --LawOfTheSeas (talk) 08:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) According to all the information, the Red Death has no blind spot. Which means it is able to look above, under etc. with its 6 eyes. That's why dreamworks made this dragon with many eyes, to not have a blind spot. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 19:41, August 11, 2014 (UTC) That may be true, but logic dictates that even ''with six eyes, it would have a blind spot. No matter what was intended, I would say that it is observed from the only known encounter that it has no blind spot, rather than definitively saying that it has none. --LawOfTheSeas (talk) 00:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Red Deaths in HTTYD 2? I was watching HTTYD 2 and for a while I noticed in the corwds of Valks'a dragons there are many Red Deaths, but they are just smaller in size. Look very closely in the battle scenes and you'll see what I am pointing out. ~~Fernfall55 Hope, you've relized earlier, those arn't Red Deaths. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 01:15, July 27, 2015 (UTC) What are they? They look EXACTLY like miniature versions of them. ~~Fernfall55 Unknown species of a sort. Go check out the unknown dragons page, then you'll find that one. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 01:09, July 30, 2015 (UTC)